When She Cries
by skullster300
Summary: Tragedy doesn't mean someone dies! A Songfiction. I can't really summarize it... Please just read and review! : Wallart, Walart, Waltemis, WallyXArtemis, ArtemisXWally, Ect. Rated T for violence.


_Little girl terrified_

_She'd leave her room_

_If only bruises_

_would heal_

"Hey everybody!" Artemis walked into the living room of the cave.

"Hey Artemis! Wanna go shopping with me and Connor later?"

"Uh... no, I don't feel well."

"Aw, come on, Arty! I'll go if you do." Wally came up and patted her on the back, causing her to wince in pain. "Hey, you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Just a sore back... That's all." KF gave her a questioning look, but Megan brushed it off.

"Oh, well! That's too bad! Hope you feel better!" When she was gone, Wally followed her to the training room.

"Seriously, are you alright?" But he didn't get a response, because she had dissapeared.

_A home is no place to hide_

_Her heart is _

_Breaking from the_

_Pain that she feels_

"Mom! Are you alright?" Paula had fallen from her wheelchair and was laying on the livingroom floor.

"Calm down, Artemis! I just fell!" Artemis sighed in relief.

"I thought dad had made one of his visits..."

"And why would that be a bad thing?" She froze at the sound of his voice.

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to_

_Find her way_

_She hurts,_

_She breaks,_

_She hides_

_And tries to pray_

_She wonders why_

"Stupid- Hmf! Piece of- Eurg! NO!" She grabbed her knuckle. She had been wearing thin gloves while going at the punching bag, and now they were torn through. Pulling her hand away, she noticed they were bleeding. This just made her more angry. "Stupid... weaknesses..." Now she was punching the bag even harder, not to mention faster. It was being stained with smudges of red now, and it was getting worse the more she attacked. Tears were at the edges of her eyes when a hand seemed to appear out of nowhere and grab her aching fist.

"Artemis, that's enough!" He said, his red hair messy as ever. "You're going to hurt yourself even more!" His grip on her hand loosened slightly, but he didn't let go. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and a sympathetic look crossed his face.

"I'm fine!" She said, ripping off the bloodied gloves and throwing them angrily to the ground, leaving the worried Wally alone.

_Does anyone _

_Ever hear her_

_When she cries?_

_Today she's _

_Turning Sixteen_

_Everyone's singing but_

_She can't seem to smile_

_They never get _

_past arm's length_

_How could they act_

_Like everything's alright_

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone finnished singing. Artemis tried to smile, but it was difficult to do so without causing herself pain. The team had asked how she got the bruise, and she told them she tripped down the stairs of her appartment.

_"Well, well. So my sweetheart here's a big girl now, huh? Well, sixteen years, sixteen beatings. Let's see if you still can't stop me."_

Wally was smiling at her when she opened up all her gifts. He had been happy for her all day, and had gotten her a new bow. "Wow, thanks Wally!"

"No problem, Arty. Hey," He bent down and whispered to her. "Did you really trip down the stairs?"

"Of course!" She could tell he still didn't believe her, but he dropped the topic.

_Pulling down her long sleeves_

_To cover all the_

_Memories that_

_Scars leave_

_She says,_

_Maybe making me bleed_

_will be the answer that_

_could wash the slate_

_clean_

"Ouch. That looks like it hurts." Robin stated, looking at Artemis' burned arm.

"Naw dip, Bird-Boy." Artemis clenched her teeth as she tried to clean the wound.

"Need help?" Kid Flash asked. Sighing, she handed him the wash-cloth. He gently began to wipe at her marred flesh. She wanted to scream in pain, but it went against everything her father taught her. KF seemed to notice, and since Robin had left, he slid his hand into hers. "Here." She grabbed it gratefully and sqeezed his hand, wincing. After a few minutes, he stopped. "There! Not as bad when it's clean, is it?" He asked.

"Thanks... " She blushed, releasing his hand. Wally put his hand on her shoulder.

"No problem."

_Every day's the same_

_She fights to_

_Find her way_

_She hurts,_

_She breaks,_

_She hides_

_And tries to pray_

_She wonders why_

_Does anyone ever hear_

_her when she cries?_

_This is the_

_Dark before_

_The dawn_

_The storm_

_Before the_

_Peace_

_Don't be afraid_

_Cause seasons change_

"Artemis!" KF burst in through the front door of the archer's appartment. Paula had called the team and Batman as soon as she came home to her ex husband beating Artemis to death for telling the JLA Shadow's secrets. He saw Paula lying on the floor next to her wheelchair, a cut on her forehead. Wally ran over and moved her to her chair. She shook her head.

"Not me... In her... Bedroom..." She managed to say. He didn't think twice before heading down the nearest hallway.

"Artemis?" He called, using his superspeed to open all the doors.

"Wally?" It sounded forced and scratched, but it was her voice. It came from the other hallway. There was only one door at the end and he ran straight to it, kicking the door open. Artemis was lying on the floor, clutching her stomach and coughing up blood. Standing over her was Sportsmaster.

_"What?" _He thought._ "Paula said her _father_ was attacking her... Unless-"_

"Oh, so I guess the party's over. Well, bye sweetheart." He gave Artemis one last kick in the gut and leapt out the window. KF ran over and kneeled down beside her, placing his hands under her. Grabbing her shoulders, he helped her sit up and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh, God. Artemis, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me?_" He asked. Now everything made sense. She tried to say something, but was cut off by a fit of coughing. When she was done, she looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry..." She choked out. He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She responded immediatly, hooking her arms around his waist and began to sob into his neck. That's how the rest of the team found them a few minutes later.

_Every day it's the same_

_She fights to find her way_

_She hurts, _

_She breaks,_

_She hides_

_And tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine_

_Cause I know _

_he hears her _

_when she cries_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song- When She Cries **

**Artist- Britt Nicole**

**Okay, so I heard this song for the first time today, and immediately thought of Wally and Artemis! Check it out!**


End file.
